Jareth, Please Sing Again
by phantomoftheworld
Summary: Jessica goes upstairs to find her baby sister gone.  Could it have had anything to do with the new book she's been reading?


_I wrote this in Engish class as a free write and I figured that maybe some of you would enjoy it (I don't think she even reads these or she'd be very confused! 8)_

**

* * *

**

A Labyrinth FanFiction

The room was absolutely still. That was the first indication that something was wrong. Something was always moving in the Carter house, even when no one was home. The hum of the dishwasher or the distant tick of the upstairs hall clock made the old and somewhat creepy house seem like a home to Jessica.

Jessica, being the naïve girl that she was, didn't notice the lack of noise in the house. She went about her usual chores like any other normal day. Something in the back of her mind realized something wasn't exactly right, even if the rest of her didn't notice anything wrong.

She walked upstairs, noticing for the first that something was wrong or at the very least different. The stairs didn't moan as they normally did. Jessica didn't think much about it; she was absent-minded in that way.

When she climbed upstairs, she passed the other doors; her room was at the end of the hallway. She pasted her mother's door, then the office, then Lily's door. That made her stop right away; she knew she was supposed to do something, but it was as if a thick fog had clouded over her mind.

It wasn't until she remembered that she was supposed to be watching her baby sister that the fog in her mind was able to clear. Jessica ran down the hall and into her sister's room. Of course the baby was nowhere to be found. I must have been dreaming, Jessica thought, turning to leave the room. Suddenly music filled the room, and Jessica traced the sound to Lily's music box.

The song was unlike any song that the kid's toy had ever played. The music was soft and started off as a love song, but quickly changed into something else.

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place

The words were the same, but the person singing the melody seemed in pain, maybe dying. The words were clear, but clouded with pain that Jessica had never before experienced.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.

Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.

Suddenly the music box stopped, shutting off completely. Jessica, being not completely stupid, tried to run out of the room only to find the door locked. She panicked for a moment, before recovering herself. This was obviously some kind of sick joke. It was probably someone making fun of the fact that she was almost twenty and still living at her parent's house without a boyfriend. She knocked on the door, then hit it again, then began pounding until her hands began to bleed. She desperately wished there was a window of some kind in the room, but one had never been put in.

In somewhat of a panic, she screamed, "I wish I knew where my little sister was!" Jessica didn't know why she added the 'I wish'. It seemed odd to say, but it flowed naturally into her speech.

Suddenly a large poof of smoke appeared, clouding her vision. She coughed until she felt air poor back into her lungs. In front of her lay something, or someone she'd heard of all of her childhood. A leather bound book, Labyrinth, sat on her dresser telling the very tale of this creature. Of course she'd never thought the simple story of the The Goblin King could be real. It was only, of course, a simple story.

That didn't explain why her sister was missing or how Jareth himself could be sitting there.

* * *

_Did anyone enjoy that little story. When I wrote it, it was a simple short story, but I'm thinking about making it longer! What do you guys think? Review! _


End file.
